


Ren and Nora: The Life Story

by Lady_Loophole



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, Life Partners, No Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loophole/pseuds/Lady_Loophole
Summary: Ren and Nora's life story. Pretty self-explanatory.





	1. "Kuroyuri" - Ren's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much canon until the end of Volume 4.  
> This chapter is the events of Volume 4, Episode 10, "Kuroyuri"

  
I was sitting down and was admiring a pretty water lily when my mother walked up to me and asked playfully " Hello, little Lie, are we trying to catch a fish?" I showed her the water lily and rushed over to ask her if we could plant it in the garden.

"Oh no, sweetheart", She said. " That flower lives here." I looked down, disappointed, and she ruffled my hair. Then, she gave me some lien and told me to buy something for my father's return. "What do you think he'll want?" She asked. i said "I think..... he wants a water lily in the garden!" "Oh, why did you have to inherit my sass?", She said playfully. She gave me a nudge on the bottom, and I started the hunt for the perfect gift for my father.

First, I went to the weapons stand to find a nice weapon for my father to kill those hideous Grimm with. I asked the blacksmith what I could buy with the lien I had. He said "something just your size", and pulled out 2 tiny wooden weapons; a hammer and a sword. I shook my head and walked to the next stand.

I thought my father would enjoy some sake*, so i went to the liquor stand. I held out my lien and said "sake, please!" The merchant gave me a puzzled look, sighed, and shook his head. I groaned in frustration.

I walked through the town, hoping to find something my father would like, when I saw the bakery filled pies, cakes, and cat-shaped bread loaves. I grinned, thinking about much my father would love a cat-shaped bread when I heard 3 annoying voices. I peeked around the corner of the bakery and saw 3 boys taunting a scruffy orange haired girl clutching a moldy piece of bread like it was her lifeline.


	2. Kuroyuri: part 2

**3rd POV**

     The scruffy orange haired girl cowered in fear as the three boys bullied her. One of them tried to poke her, and her natural instincts took over and she bit his finger hard. The teasing continued for a while and eventually, she looked around for a way to escape. She saw Ren and stared at him instead of the bullies. the boys noticed this and stared at Ren too. Ren got frightened and tried to run away, but he ran into his father's legs and fell down.

     Nora decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to escape and ran away. The bullies followed her example and ran in the other directon. " Are you going to run away like them?", Ren's father asked. Ren shook his head and lowered it. Ren's father knelt down at eye level and gave Ren a fatherly talk, and then they went home.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are so short.   
> ps, I always cringe when I read my writing so I hope it's not cringy for you guys.


	3. Author's Note

> Um
> 
> Oh god
> 
> It's been a while
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> Life happened
> 
> I may or may not continue writing this
> 
> I suck at writing and hopefully i'll continue to get better
> 
> So 
> 
> For like the 3 people that actually read this
> 
> Don't be disappointed if I don't come back to it

**Author's Note:**

> Ren and Nora are around 6 at this point in the story  
> *Sake is an alchoholic drink from japan.  
> Sorry for any typos. I suck at editing. :p


End file.
